A Christmas Wish
by frequentscribbler
Summary: There's nothing more that Peter wants than to spend Christmas with his family.
1. Tis The Season

Christmas is a time for family, and being with his family was what Peter longed for the most. He was counting down the hours until he could return to his wife and children. It was Christmas Eve and he found himself stuck in the Police Station preparing to interview a suspect. He knew his attention should be solely on the case before him but he just couldn't concentrate, his mind was riddled with guilt. Since being promoted to Sergeant he was spending more and more time away from his family. He hardly saw the children. They hadn't visited his parents in a while or even spoke to them over the phone. He felt trapped, and would give anything to get out.

"2 o'clock Sarge!" Echoed a voice from the interview room.

Peter nodded in acknowledgment, "Be right there!" He said as he walked along the corridor. Before entering the room he glanced out of the window, the sky was pure white. The winter had been very mild up until now but he could see that the clouds were about to burst.

"When yer ready Sarge!" Came the voice once more.

Peter took one more look, savouring the sight, for the next three hours would be spent in the interview room interrogating the suspect until they forced a confession from him. The time slowly ticked through, Peter fired question after question at the suspect who after time began to show signs of weakness. Suddenly his story was beginning to crumble, cracks were beginning to show.

"Face it, you have no leg to stand on. Your story is full of contradictions. Your alibi has testified against you." Taunted Peter. "Everyone has turned on you. You have no one. When it came down to it, time in prison just wasn't on their Christmas list."

Peter signalled for the police officers to take the suspect back to his cell. His head retreated to his hands, five hours had past, he was exhausted.

"It can't be seven o'clock? Please tell me that is not the correct time?" He shouted as he ran back through the corridor.

"Oh no Sir, it is wrong" Replied Officer Neal. "That clock is slow. It is in fact eight o'clock!'

Peter scrabbled for his things, his shift was meant to finish at five. "Camilla is going to be so upset!"

"She'll understand Sir!" Consoled Officer Neal.

"You don't know my wife, Neal. She's had to put up with so much, I am sure this will tip her over the edge!" Quivered Peter as he exited the station.

"Merry Christmas Sir!" Shouted Officer Neal as his Sergeant disappeared into the street.

The wind had picked up and the streets had been laced in a blanket of frost, causing Peter to constantly slip as he charged home. After a short while he reverted to walking along the grass verges, it felt as though he was walking on glass, it crunched under every step, almost stabbing straight through his boots. The grass ended so he had to brave the pavements once again, he was like a new-born foal, losing balance, regaining last minute then losing it once again. Basically he slid the rest of the way home. He looked to the sky, it was still as white as it was before. He earlier anticipated that when he emerged from the interview room he would be met by a Winter Wonderland. He was now rather disappointed in the mere sprinkling of frost. He had hoped for a full snowstorm, not for his pleasure but for his children. Neither his son or daughter have ever witnessed snow. Well in fact Freddie has, but the poor boy was too young to remember it. After a few more lengthy slides, Peter was finally outside his front door. He could hear Chummy and Freddie inside but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He fiddled for his keys and burst through the door.

"Daddy!" Screamed Freddie as he broke from his mother's grip. "I waited up for you!"

Peter held onto Freddie so very tightly, quickly glancing towards Chummy, she looked very tired as though she had been battling with Freddie for him to go to bed.

"Come on you, we best be getting you to bed!" Peter winked as the two walked towards the staircase. He pecked Chummy on the cheek as he passed, she smiled a fragile smile, turned and wandered into the kitchen.

"Will it snow tonight Daddy?" Asked Freddie as he and Peter skipped up to the bedroom. "You will have to ask Jack!" Replied Peter.

Freddie stopped still on the top of the stairs and turned to his father, confusion had grown on the young boy's face. Peter just smiled and lifted him into his arms.

"Daddy, whose Jack?" Freddie finally asked, as his Father gently dropped him to the bed below.

"Whose Jack? Well Jack Frost of course. Jack is the person in charge of Winter and…"

"The snow?" Interrupted Freddie..

"Yes he brings us the snow. He and his three brothers are in charge of the seasons. His older brother John brings us warmth."

"In the summer!" Giggled Freddie.

"Then you have Jasper, he is in charge of Autumn. He makes the leaves change colour. Then finally you have James. He is the baby of the family. He is in charge of Spring. He helps new things grow and brings new life." Laughed Peter as he tucked his son up tightly, Peter then walked to the window, the curtains were open ever so slightly.

"Daddy, did James bring us Edie?" Quizzed Freddie. Peter suppressing a laugh just gently shook his head.

Freddie settled down in his bed, Peter edged toward the door but Freddie had one final question that would lure Peter back in; "How does Jack make it snow Daddy?"

He positioned himself on the end of Freddie's bed; "He casts a spell on the clouds, filling them with millions of small soft snowflakes!" Peter kissed the head of his sleepy son. "I'll let you into a little secret!" He leans in closer to Freddie and whispers into his ear. "Each snowflake contains a wish. If you catch a snowflake that wish is then yours!"

"But Daddy, where is Jack? How can I ask him to make it snow?" Asked Freddie eager for an answer.

"All you have to is hope, Jack will do the rest! He once again kissed Freddie's forehead and then backed away to the door.

"Please let it snow! Please Jack! Please let it snow!" Repeated Freddie as he closed his eyes and brought his hand together.

"Merry Christmas!" Peter said lovingly as he switched off the light and left the room, as he turned he was met by Chummy. "And what are you going to do if it hasn't snowed by the morning? Peter he's going to be heartbroken."

Peter did not reply, instead he took the hand of his wife and dragged her to their bedroom window. He positioned her in the middle and flung open the curtains, revealing The Winter Wonderland that had finally taken over Poplar.

"Camilla, it has already snowed! I noticed it as I was adjusting Freddie's curtains!" Joshed Peter rather smugly.

The couple stood for a short while admiring the beauty. The snowfall became heavier, soon the streets were laced in much more than just a blanket of frost, it was covered in a quilt of snow. Peter and Chummy were so excited to see the look on their children's faces when they wake.

"Don't think any of this changes the fact that you are three hours late mister!" Laughed Chummy as she kissed her husband. "To make up for it you can wrap all the presents!"

The couple headed for the living room, Peter fetched the paper and Chummy gathered all of the presents she had earlier hid. Peter was finally home with his family and in his eyes nothing was going to spoil Christmas Day for the Noakes.


	2. From Your Little Angels

"Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse!" Chuckled Peter as he threw a toy mouse in the direction of his wife.

"Very funny Peter!" Tutted Chummy as she threw it back. "Stockings hung on the chimney with care, in hope that St. Nick would soon be there!"

Peter rose his chair and walked over to his wife, they took each others hands and stood staring at the photos on the mantlepiece. "Four Little stockings lined up neatly, one for Peter, Camilla, Freddie and Edie!" Laughed Peter as he guided Chummy back to the sofa, bringing with him the latest family portrait.

"The children nestled, snug in their beds, visions of snow dance through their heads!" Added Chummy as she placed it on the cabinet behind the sofa.

"Mummy and Daddy still wide awake, up til morning at this rate!" Joshed Peter.

Chummy snuggled into Peter as tight as she could, her yawns became more frequent and her eyes grew heavy. The pile of presents still towered high but she had no enthusiasm to finish what she had started. Peter took her hand and said; "Right Mrs Noakes, time for Bed!

"But the presents?" Replied Chummy.

"Now Camilla, don't worry! Leave it to me, you'll soon see! When you wake in the morning, these presents will be ready for opening!" Winked Peter.

Chummy caved and wandered on up to bed. As soon as the coast was clear, Peter ran to his secret hiding spot to retrieve a small box. It was Chummy's Christmas present . A silver locket, which Peter had spotted one morning on the antique stall in the market. It was shaped like a heart and when opened reveals a picture of their two children. To add an even more personal touch Peter had, had it inscribed. He added it to the pile of presents and continued to wrap. An hour later he was able to retire to bed. After grabbing a few presents he hopped up the stairs and tip-toed across the landing, he poked his head around a bedroom door Freddie and Edie were fast asleep and beginning to snore. He snuck in and placed a present at the foot of each bed. On the fireplace sat a plate which was home to a mice pie and some carrots, accompanied by a glass of milk. Freddie had insisted that they left it out for Santa. Peter sipped at the milk, scoffed the mince pie and chomped at the carrot. Freddie would be none the wiser, that Santa was in fact his father. He kissed his sleeping children and made his way to the master bedroom, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Said Freddie as he gently shook his younger sister.

He helped Edie from her bed and lead her into their parent's room. They stood at the foot of the bed presents in hand, patiently waiting for their parents to wake. They waited for a short while but eventually Freddie resorted to drastic sent Edie to the other side of the bed with one instruction.

"Climb up!" Grinned Freddie, once they were on the foot of their parent's bed, they looked to each other and started to jump.

"Mummy, Daddy, It's CHRISTMAS!" Shouted Freddie. "Kismas" Shouted Edie trying to copy.

Peter and Chummy both woke. Peter looked to the clock, it read 7am, 6 hours sleep. "Not too bad I guess" He said as he pulled Freddie close. "Has he been?"

"I think so Daddy. We found these at the end of our beds" Freddie said as he and Edie held up the presents Peter had put there the night before. "And the mince pie has gone!"

Chummy sat up and tucked Edie in between her and Freddie. "So what do you have there?" Asked Chummy pointing to Edie's present "Peasant" Came Edie's reply. A round of chuckles chimed from Peter and Chummy, which were quickly shot down by a stern look from the young girl. "Open Peasants?" Asked Edie.

This time Peter burst into full on giggles, he couldn't contain himself. Edie stared him down, she wasn't happy at being laughed at. "I'm sorry sweetie, Daddy's just being silly! Shall we open them?" Reassured Chummy.

With that the children ripped open their presents, Edie had a small jigsaw puzzle, Freddie a new yoyo. His previous one can be found at the bottom of his grandparent's pond, after an unfortunate accident. Peter thought it would be fun to play around with it, he was swinging it around when suddenly the string snapped hurtling it into the pond.

"Santa knew I'd lost my old Yoyo!" Beamed Freddie.

"Camilla, look in your draw. I think Santa may have left something for you!" Smiled Peter as he got up from the bed and clambered into his dressing gown. Chummy reached over to her draw and removed the present. She looked to Peter who's smile was beaming.

"You look proud of yourself Mr Noakes? I'm guessing it isn't a box of handkerchiefs or a scarf!" Teased Chummy as she ripped the wrapping, revealing the rather smart box that held the locket. Peter's smile grew as she opened the box. Her smile instantly formed and was double the size of her husbands. "Peter it is beautiful!"

"Open it" Said Freddie.

Chummy was lost for words, this was the best present Peter had ever given her.

"The back!" Added Edie as she wriggled in tighter to her mother.

This final surprise sent a shiver down Chummy's spine, she could not believe how thoughtful Peter had been. "From your little Angels!" Read Chummy with tears in her eyes.

"Crying, mummy?" Said Edie. "It okay!" Edie stood up and wrapped her chubby little arms around her mother's neck, kissing her on the cheek and cuddling her very tightly.

"Peter thank you! It's perfect!" Cooed Chummy as Peter helped her put it on.

"Freddie, I have another surprise for you! When you went to bed last night what did you ask for?" Asked Peter as he picked up his son.

"SNOW!" Shouted Freddie.

Peter took him to the window, flung open the curtains and revealed the winter wonderland.

"Jack heard me, mummy, Jack heard me! He brought us snow!"

Freddie's eyes were glued to the window, his wish had come true.


	3. Catch a Snowflake

Freddie dragged his father to the back door, enticing him to open it. "Please Daddy, I cannot reach!"

Peter obliged and flung open the door revealing the world of snow. Freddie was eager to finally explore but was stopped in his tracks by his mother. "Don't think you are going out just yet, there are presents waiting to be opened!"

"But Mummy?" Moaned Freddie.

Peter picked up his son and wandered into the garden, totally discarding his wife's wishes. The garden was a wash with glistening white snow, the shed windows glistening as the sun shone down, although the sun was shining snow was still falling, be it only slightly. Freddie was in his element. Peter bent down, allowing Freddie to run his fingers through the snow.

"I want to catch a snowflake!" Shouted Freddie as his father lifted him onto his shoulders.

"Make the wish as soon as you catch it! And remember not to say it out loud!" Added Peter.

Freddie reached as far as he could reach, for a few moments the snow seemed to avoid his hand but finally a single snowflake rested upon the hand of the 6 year old. Both Peter and Freddie closed their eyes, whilst Freddie made his wish.

"Blow the snowflake away as soon as you've wished, then it will find it's way straight to Jack!

"But Daddy? It's gone!"

Peter opened his eyes, to find tears forming in Freddie's eyes. He thought for a few moments, as he lifted Freddie down, back into his arms.

"Aren't you lucky!"

Freddie looked very puzzled at his father's reply, in his eyes this was the end of the world. The wish he had wished for was something very special, something he had wanted for a while.

"Jack has your wish! He must have come and took it whilst we had our eyes closed!" Reassured Peter as his son started to gently sob.

"Freddie? Peter? Where are you?" Came Chummy's voice once again.

Peter wiped away the tears that were rolling down Freddie's red blushed cheeks and walked back towards the house. They were greeted by a rather unimpressed Chummy, she was shivering in the kitchen as a cold chill filled the house.

"You silly billies, you will catch a cold being out without a coat!" Scolded Chummy. "What were you doing?"

"I was making A Christmas Wish mummy!"

Peter winked at Chummy who softened her look and welcomed her son with open arms.

"Well I hope it was a good wish!" Giggled Chummy as Freddie snuggled into her arms.

The three wandered into the living room and were met by Edie who was sat in the middle of the room surrounded by presents. She wasn't best pleased at having to wait.

"I think someone is ready to open her presents!" Laughed Peter.

"Peasants Peasants!" Chimed Edie.

Freddie joined his sister in the middle of the room. Neither could keep still. Freddie fidgeting, Edie twitching, itching to open their presents. Chummy looked to Peter, Peter to Chummy.

"Who wants to open their presents first?" Shouted Peter and Chummy in unison.

"ME!" Replied Fred and Edie also in unison.

Chummy sat with Edie and Peter with Freddie. Paper flew and smiles grew on the faces of the Noakes'. Twenty minutes passed and all the presents were opened. Freddie and Peter had hidden themselves in the corner playing with Freddie's new Scalextric set. Chummy and Edie had retreated to the sofa, Edie cuddling her new tiny tears doll whilst Chummy read the numerous books given to Edie by the nuns of Nonnatus. The children had been well and truly spoilt. As well as the Scalextric Freddie had a huge pile of toys, whereas die's pile mainly consisted of books. Whilst Freddie and Peter had moved onto the matchbox cars, Chummy was still reading AA Milne's story of the lovable Winnie the Pooh. Edie would have her mother read to her all day if she had her way, but soon Chummy had to disappoint and pause the story to finish preparing their dinner. Edie joined Freddie and Peter, who had now moved onto playing Jacks.

"Edie play?" Asked Edie as she led next to her father.

"You have to bounce the ball, pick up as many jacks as you can before catching the ball!" Explained Freddie. "Have a few goes, so you can practice!"

Edie took the ball from her father's grasp and threw it to the floor, the ball started to bounce all around the room. By the time it was caught, by Peter, Edie had picked up all the Jacks.

"I win!" Beamed Edie.

"So you have!" Replied Freddie anxiously.

"Again?" Smiled Edie.

Freddie and Peter both still in shock, just nervously laughed. Edie had thrown the ball with almighty force, next time whose to say she wouldn't break something. Peter tried to think of something else, something that would lure Edie away from this new game.

"Why don't we go and build a snowman?" Asked Peter.

"A snowman?" Questioned Freddie.

"Yes, a snowman, a man made of snow!" Explained Peter. "We could make a whole family of snow, um snow, snow people!"

"If you are going back out into that snow, make sure you are all wrapped up warm! I'm not having any of you going down with a cold for Christmas!" Shouted Chummy from the kitchen.

"Your mummy has very good hearing doesn't she!" Whispered Peter.

"Yes she does!" Answered Chummy!

The three laughed all the way upstairs. Peter chose the warmest clothes for them all and wrapped each child in one of Chummy's scarves. He finished it off with a hat each and some gloves. Once dressed they made their way into the garden. More snow had fallen, Freddie threw himself into the snow.

"A Snow Freddie!" He giggled as he stood back up.

Peter trudged over to the shed to retrieve a spade, only being able to open the door ever so slightly because of the snow.

"I'll help!" Shouted Freddie, as he ran towards his father, halfway tripping up and ending face first in the snow.

Peter gasped waiting for Freddie's reaction, but was shocked when Freddie jumped up laughing. Snow clung to his face, his eyebrows were white, he even had a white snowy beard! Freddie shook the snow from him and continued over to his father. Peter once again opened the shed door and ushered Freddie through. Suddenly the handle of a spade poked out of the door, followed by Freddie. As soon as Freddie was clear of the shed Peter let go, allowing the door to slam shut. As well as Peter's spade, Freddie had brought a small spade for both him and Edie. The three of them got to building the snowmen. Three hours past. Finally they had four snow people. A Snow-Mummy, a Snow-Daddy, a Snow-Freddie and of course a Snow-Edie.

"We have guests!" Shouted Chummy from the Front door.

The three finished off the snow people with carrots for noses and ran into the house. They removed all the out layers and hung them on the chairs to dry, then galloped into the living room to greet the guests.

"Nanna!" Shouted Freddie.

"Ganpa!" Beamed Edie.

"Mam, Dad. What a lovely surprise!" Said Peter as he entered the room. "I wasn't expecting this at all! How did you get here? The roads must have been like ice rinks!?"

"We traveled up yesterday son, spent the night in that B&B round da corner. Wanted to surprise you!" Smiled Peter's Dad.

"Camilla knew of course, it was her idea in fact!" Added Peter's Mum who was hugging Chummy's arm.

"You've arrived just in time!" Beamed Chummy. "The food is ready to be served and the chicken is ready to be carved. Who will do they honours?"

"Dad?" Asked Peter, signalling to the kitchen.

Freddie dragged his Nanna into the kitchen and Edie was carried in by her "Ganpa" Chummy and Peter hung back.

"Thank you!" Whispered Peter as he kissed his wife.

As they were about to leave the living room to join the others, Freddie ran back in. "Jack must have taken my wish Daddy!"

"Why's that Fred?" Replied Peter.

"Because Nanna and Grandpa are here! That's what I wished for! I wished that we could spend Christmas altogether!"

Peter threw Freddie into the air and planted a massive kiss once he was secure in his arms. The three of them walked into the kitchen and took their places at the table, as they were sat around the table Peter thought to himself. This is what Christmas is all about, not necessarily what's under the tree but what's around it. Family. Christmas is a time for family. All the presents in the world could not match up to the love and joy family brings. Peter treasured his family and asked for nothing more.


End file.
